Trapped With No Escape
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS : ILoveLifee  SOURCE : *asianfanfics*


**TRAP WITH NO ESCAPE**

The nonchalant Baro that most people knew was staring out the window, crying with the sky. There was no _Escape_. She was everywhere without being here. She was the scent in my home; the tropical scent of the air freshener reminded me of her love for pineapples. The rain out the window reminded me of when we danced in the rain together. The clothes I wore reminded me of how she would help me shop. The sofa in the room was one that she had helped me pick. Going into the kitchen was deadly because the oven had reminded me of how she had loved to bake. My own bedroom, the cherry wood headboard of my bed had reminded me of the floor in her home. She was a trap that I had fallen deep into. There was no escape so the only thing I could do was accept it. It had taken me long to accept her, long after my heart had and all I could hope was that her heart had also accepted me before I had. I watched the rain, hoping that she too could see it and closed my eyes.

_ "Oppa! Oppa! Guess what!" She grinned nervously and showed me a letter. _

_ "What?" I asked in an annoyed tone but inside happy that she had showed me the unopened letter before anyone else. _

_ "It's from the school in America that I was telling you about! I'm scared though… I don't know if they accepted-"_

_ Before she could finish I snatched the letter from, I was damn nervous. She couldn't leave me. I knew it was wrong but silently I prayed for her not to be accepted so she could stay by my side. Although I knew that her happiness was in going, I wanted her here. With me. Opening the letter, I saw the answer almost immediately my careful self let it fall from my hands. She was accepted… I was so shocked, saddened by it. But I shook of the feeling and handed her the letter back. "Congrats." I walked away, far away. I got home late that night, after drinking. Thinking that it would make me forget about her. She was just a good friend, and friends come and go I told myself. Being 23 years old then it had happened many times to me already, friends had left me and overtime they were forgotten. That's what I anticipated happening. But boy had I been wrong. She stuck with me, she was in my every breath, my every thought… _

Opening my eyes I saw the time. 1 AM. I hadn't eaten dinner yet again but made my way to my bed hoping that tonight I would be able to fall asleep peacefully. It was like a curse. I didn't know what nights I would sleep and what nights I would stay awake thinking of her. Regretting how I had acted towards her, the her who was always courtly, kind, serene to any being. I hoped she would never meet someone like me again as I watched the clock hit 4 AM then 7 AM. Another sleepless night.

I changed and ran to my car ready to go to work when I got a text. Opening the text carelessly I dropped my phone, simply the sight of her name had made me weak. Quickly, I picked the phone up again and looked at the text _"Baro Oppa! I'm on vacation \(^_^)/ I'll be coming back to Korea in 2 days, I'll visit you my second day there… so in 3 days! I already know your address. Unnie sent it to me :D." _I ran back into the house and rushed into more casual clothes. Three days was all the time I had. When she came I had to prove to her that I had become a man in the time that she was gone. That no longer was I the cruel person I had been back then. I could care for her. I had to show her she was my everything.

What could I do? Buy her gifts? No, no, no. Money had never been a problem for my family and she knew that. It wouldn't be my own hard work that went into that. I walked around my apartment. What would she like? Seeing her after 2 years it had to be special. As I walked into the kitchen it hit me. Cupcakes. She always liked things like that. But my cooking was fail though it was worth a try right? Quickly I started searching up video's on youtube and watched in horror as the people went through steps doing things that I had never thought I would be doing. I sucked up my courage though and started trying.

The first 5 times the batter had been too thin. The next ten times it had been too thick and before I knew it, it was bed time again. This time though I didn't feel like sleeping, I was too happy. The more I thought about it the happier I became. Jumping around the house during breaks, I didn't feel tired. Instead I felt more and more energized. Finally around 6 AM I collapsed on the couch. My dreams consisted of me and her, together after such a long wait. Kissing under a beautiful sunset. Awoken by the sound of my phone ringing at 10 AM I saw the number was from work and told them that I would be out for a week faking to be ill; but it was so I could spend every second of her time here with her.

Stretching and yawning I got ready to work again. Finally, I prepared the perfect cupcakes. They were strawberry, her favorite. After that I quickly cleaned the house and ran out the house but this time it was for decorations. I would throw her a littler party as a welcome back, I picked out heart shaped balloons, candles, and even confetti. I spent the remainder of the day decorating.

The next day came quickly and nervously I paced the house worrying about my appearance, the dark circles under my eyes and my bad fashion sense. What should I do about them? Finally, an idea popped into my brain and I called a stylist; thankfully she knew how to use make up as well and using cover up hid the dark circles. Never thought I would be wearing make up in my life but it made me laugh, it felt odd. I kept checking myself out in the mirror making sure everything was absolutely perfect. For her, even perfect wasn't enough but it was all I could do.

I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not she loved me too and ended up concluding that it would be _impossible _not to love a person who loved you so much. To steal someone's heart; to trap someone and leave them no escape and not love them back. It was indeed _impossible. _

The day passed slowly as I sat watching the clock for the remainder of it. When I awoke I continued to watch the clock which seemed to moving much faster as I became more and more nervous about her arrival. Suddenly I heard a doorbell ring. Oh no. Not yet. Please don't be her, I wasn't ready yet. I straightened my clothes as the doorbell rang a few more times. Grabbing the cupcakes that I had decorated and placed on a plate I ran to open the door. The smile she gave me when she saw me was sweet like candy and quickly, with my free hand I pulled her in and into a hug.

Hugging back she quickly whispered "Oppa, there's someone I want you to meet." She pulled away. "Jinyoung oppa! Come in~" She called and in walked a man. He was tall and handsome. He was almost pretty to an extent. His hair was dyed a brown color and he had a very serene presence to him.

Looking from her to him I thought it couldn't be more then a friend. I knew it. It couldn't be. "Nice to meet you" I shook his hand. "Thanks for taking care of her in America. Please feel at home, her friends are my friends."

She shook her head and said. "Nope, nope oppa. He's not my friend. He's my…." She smiled and bit her lip, excited. "FIANCEE!" she almost yelled. The cupcakes in my hands dropped as again I tried to fake happiness. "I-I… " Holding back tears was hard. "Congrats." I finally said and managed a smile. I turned in order to wipe the tears that were forming. She had done it. _**She had done the impossible.**_ "Con…grats."

**CREDITS : ****ILoveLifee**

SOURCE : *asianfanfics*


End file.
